The untold story
by kingjohnson424
Summary: Wubbzy was always very secretive to his friends however when a ghost from his past come back to haunt him Wubbzy can't lie any longer
1. Chapter 1

Wow Wow Wubbzy chp 1 my name is Wu-wubbzy

Wuzzyle sat down in his room alone like always the 5 year old boy was royalty so his parents said he didn't need friends or games or siblings etc he got so bored he tried to run away many times but never succeed in doing so

Wuzzyle stood up an looked out his window to see kids playing in the yard

And playing his favorite game kickety kickball Wuzzyle then frowned why should I be trapped why other kids have fun? Well no more I will escape this castle once and for all he said dramatically.

Wuzzyle got off his bed an used his tail to jump out the window an land perfectly

Hey guys Wuzzyle waived.

The kids waived back until they saw it was him

Wuzzyle what are you doing here. One of the kids said. You know you can't play with us what if a guard catches you out here? The kid asked

It's okay Wuzzyle smiled. It's OK, they don't know I left so let's play

The kids then smiled. Yeah come on Wuzzyle

Stop right there. Wuzzyle's dad came out with guards

Wuzzyle get back here its time for piano lessons! His father demanded

But dad I want to play kickety kickball. Wuzzyle's pleaded to him

This Kingdom isn't ran by what you want is it! His father yelled

N - no Wuzzyle whispered

Exactly, now get inside or should I have the guards escort you like last time

Wuzzyle looked at his bruised arms,no iam good. Wuzzyle looked back to see all the kids gone an only a ball slightly rolling away, Wuzzyle then had an idea.

Dad can I get my ball. Wuzzyle asked hoping it would work.

Of course hurry though. His dad said nonchalantly to his son, you don't want to keep your teacher late do you? He questioned

No Wuzzyle smiled as he hid his laughter from his dad, he then ran to get the ball. Wow I can't believe that worked he thought

Wuzzyle Stop to see he was at the ball, now time to start my plan Wuzzyle smiled as he started running towards the gate

Sir shall we go after him? The guards asked

No he won't get far remember last time.

Of course your majesty

Wuzzyle knew about every trap in the palace gates so he needed to time his jumps right or he would be grounded for another year

As her ran he remembered the spring that sent him back last time

OK now! he yelled out loud as he used his tail to jump forward instead of backwards off the spring it worked as Wuzzyle was soon in the air an trying to get over the gate.

Wuzzyle slightly missed an hit the gate with a sickening thud.

I am OK he said holding one hand in the air he stood up to see guards running after with his father yelling something he couldn't hear,Wuzzyle then noticed that the guards were falling over there own traps

Wuzzyle laughed until he relised that they were almost there he looked up an started to climb the gate

Wuzzyle you stop right there! His father yelled

Wuzzyle smiled and stuck his tongue out as he was fully over the gate and started running towards the Forrest

Which want of you idiot's have the key

A guard then fell out the sky from the trap. Its right here sir.

Wuzzyle looked back to see his father an guards heading towards him

Wuzzyle stopped running he was at a waterfall

Son stop you don't want to fall? Just come home

No I refuse to come home you guys don't let me have any fun or friends i feel like a prisoner in my home

Wuzzyle think about what you're doing here his dad said walking towards his son

Stay back Wuzzyle warned as he had the kickety kickball in his hand, iam warning you as he got ready to kick the ball at him

Wuzzyle's dad then saw how close he was to the edge an panicked, and made a mad Dash towards his son

Wuzzyle got scared an kicked the ball at his dad which his father swiftly dodge, however Wuzzyle soon tripped an started to fall the cliff.

H-help Wuzzyle yelled as fell off as his dad slightly missed his son's hands.

Wuzzyle nooooo he yelled as his son fell in the water

His dad sent the guards down as he looked to see if his son came up he never did.

Well that is five years down the drain he said as he walked home

Wuzzyle woke coughing out water

Who are you Wuzzyle said as his vision cleared to see a man with blue skin and a red shirt with weird patterns on no pants on and square shaped glasses on his face

My name his Walden what are you doing all the way out here, do you have any parents

Wuzzyle thought for a second. No not that I know of. Wuzzyle lied

OK come with me and meet my friend widget she builds stuff she can probably let you stay at her house for awhile

Wow thank you Walden Wuzzyle said as he got up to walk with Walden.

Umm by the way I never got your name?

My name. He doesn't know me? An he still helped me what a nice guy Wuzzyle thought

My name, my name is Wu-wubbzy he smiled. Hoping Walden would believe him

Well its nice to meet you Wubbzy, Walden stuck out his hand

Yeah nice to meet you to Wubbzy smiled an stuck out his hand and shock Waldens hand

Walden let go of his hand, alright let's go Walden said as he walked in front of him

Wubbzy smiled to himself, Wubbzy I like that name as he ran past Walden race you there Wubbzy said as he used his long tail to jump past Walden

Wait up Walden Said running trying to catch up with his new friend

Hope you guys enjoy the work of an artist like mwa hope I spelled that right by the way I don't own wow Wow Wubbzy just this story see you next week Tuesday


	2. Meet widget

Wow Wow Wubbzy chp 2 meet widget

Walden was running to catch up with his new friend Wubbzy as Wubbzy was bouncing in front of excitingly stop from time to time to ask his new friend questions. Surprisingly Walden new everything there was to know about the Forrest, he knew the name of every byrd

All the animals an trees

Wow Wow Walden, your really smart! Wubbzy said surprised by how smart Walden was. It's almost like you know everything? Wubbzy questiend him

Actually Wubbzy I just read a lot of books. Walden answered

Books? Wubbzy stopped walking an scratched his head

Walden stopped an stared at Wubbzy wide-eyed. You never read before Wubbzy? Walden asked shocked.

Y-yeah Wubbzy lied.(my mom used to read me stories) Wubbzy thought, I just didn't know books could teach you so much stuff? Wubbzy asked

Walden smiled. Well Wubbzy I am going to have to teach you a lot once we get to town. Walden stated

Really Wubbzy got a little excited that he would get to learn something new

Yes Wubbzy but before you have to meet my friend widget. However Wubbzy you got to tell me a little about yourself?

About m-me? Wubbzy asked

Well of course since we're friends i want to know about you. Walden said how long have you been out here by yourself

Well I ah I. - Wubbzy was cut off when a tall pink rabbit was calling Waldens name

The pink rabbit had to large ears a pair of light brown overalls with a hammer an a screwdriver in the front pockets

Did you get the thing Walden! The rabbit yelled while running towards both of them

Yeah I found it widget but I couldn't reach it! Walden yelled back

(so this is widget) Wubbzy thought

Widget stopped in front of both of them

Couldn't reach it widget said. Why not?

Well it was on top of a tree I tried to climb it however climbing is not one of my specialties. Walden stated

Wubbzy then decide to speak did you lose ms widget? Wubbzy asked her

Ah Walden whose this? widget asked Walden

Ah. Walden started widget meet Wubbzy, Wubbzy meet widget Walden greeted them to each other. I found him on the way back

Nice to meet you widget my name is Wubbzy as Walden said. Wubbzy stuck out his hand

Nice to meet you Wubbzy widget said shaking his hand.

He was just about to tell me more about himself Walden added

Oh really well we're you from Wubbzy? widget asked him

Ah- well forget about me for know tell me what you lost stated

trying to change the subject

Oh right. Widget said a little caught off guard. Well I'll start 1 hour ago

Flashback

Widget was in her house creating a new invention using her favorite wammer hammer

Then the mayor walked in to her workshop

Excuse me... No response ms widget excuse me... No response it was to loud for her to hear him. Excuse me! The mayor shouted

Wh-what widget said alittle startled.

Sorry but you called me down and I want to know why? The mayor said with questioning eyes

Ah Mr mayor, I called you to show off my new invention widget said proud of her work

Ah yes please show me what you got the mayor asked excited to see the invention

Widget then pressed a button on her remote then a drone came from behind her with a package in its robotic claws.

The drone then dropped the package in the mayors hands

Wow iam impressed! So widget what do you call this contraption the mayor asked as he tried to open the box. However as soon as he was about to open it the robot came an completely unfolds the box now the mayor was really shocked

I call it the chivalry delivery 4001! Widget exclaimed.

Not only does it deliver to any point you input it also opens the package for you hence the word chivalry. Widget said finishing her explanation

That's amazing! The mayor said loudly

So if I input an address or place it can deliver a package to the spot?

That's right, so Mr mayor what do you think of my invention? Widget asked already sure of his answer

It's incredible can you test it? The mayor asked excited to see the invention work

Yes we can, widget smiled. All you have to do is tell me where to send it an it will be there in a zippy!

The mayor thought for a second. Oh I know how about to my cousin he lives in Wuzzcastle just beyond the Forrest.

Easy peasy widget proclaimed, also check this out widget said as she pointed towards the screen then a first person view point of the drone appeared on screen

Amazing widget now we can see where it's going when it's in the air.

Widget then pressed a button. The drone picked up another box an flew out of the workshop

10 mins later

OK where almost out of the Forrest widget tells the mayor

The mayor then wakes up. oh w-wait really the mayor asked tired

Yeah sorry about the wait looks like this place is further than I thought Widget awkwardly laughed

Then a noise was heard. Widget what was that the mayor asked worried

Ah iam not sure widget said however she noticed the drone started to slowly decend downwards. Then rapidly decend

Oh no the drones out of fuel! Widget said yelling

The drone then crashed into a tree

The was staring at the screen mouth agape eyes wide with shock

Widget then awkwardly smiled at the mayor. That wasn't supposed to happen

Flashback end

Then I asked Walden to see if he could find it an the rest is history widget finished her story.

Hmm I see. Wubbzy proclaimed, Walden

Yes Wubbzy Walden answered him

Tell me were you saw it I have an idea Wubbzy smiled as he ran back to the Forrest

Walden and widget stared at each other and shrugged there shoulders as they chased Wubbzy.


	3. Found it

Wow Wow Wubbzy chp 3 found it

Wubbzy Walden and widget all walked down the path Walden was in front of every one while Wubbzy an widget were talking about everything, occasionally Wubbzy would ask if they were there yet with Walden always saying no

So Walden. Widget started. We're did you find this little dude?

Oh just over there Walden pointed to the pond Wubbzy was in

Wubbzy then looked at the water, an then thought of his old home

Wubbzy was snapped out of his thoughts by widget shaking him

Wubbzy then looked up to his taller friend, what happened widget is it something bad? Wubbzy questiend after being interrupted from his thoughts

Ah no little buddy you black out for a second, anyway Walden said he found the drone widget said grabbing Wubbzy hand as she ran towards Walden

Little buddy? Wubbzy thought. I like that name Wubbzy smiled to himself

Soon widget and Wubbzy meet up with Walden at the tree the drone was stuck in

Well it's here Walden pointed to the top of the tree

Wubbzy looked up to see nothing but l

Tree leaves

Ah Walden were is it? Widget asked

Walden then pointed to the top of the tree again

Walden. Wubbzy started.I don't start see Wubbzy asked still looking up

Well that's the tree it was smoking early so I know it's up there

If you're right Walden which you always are then I have the perfect invention for this situation! Widget exclaimed

Meet the higher climber 5000

Waldens eyes lit up as he saw the machine. Well widget what does it do? Walden asked

Well Walden this machine can give some one with low climbing ability the climbing skills of a spider.

Really did you test it out yet! Walden asked excited to see it in action

No, however widget looked to her left to see if Wubbzy was up to it only to find him gone

Wasn't there a Wubbzy a couple seconds ago? Widget asked Walden confused

Yeah we're could he be?

Widget Walden I got it Wubbzy yelled from the top of the tree

What, Wubbzy how did you get up there.

I jumped Wubbzy asked confused by the question

Looks like we won't be able to see it then Walden concluded.

Yeah I guess. Widget respond a little irritated by Wubbzy

1 hour later

Meanwhile

So daizy? a girl asked were do you want to go

The other girl with a hood over her face paused then shrugged

How about a big city? the older one asked

Eh not really much of a city person daizy responded to the older girl. It doesn't really matter as long as I have space to have my tea party's garden an-

Ok ok I get it let us keep looking then

Sorry for the delay to my readers see you next chapter


	4. A house in a tree

Wow wow wubbzy chp 4 house in a tree

Wubbzy was walking back with his two new friends Walden and widget however wubbzy thought for a second he doesn't have a house to go back to then wubbzy thought for a second with Walden smarts and widgets building wubbzy could ask them help him build a house

Hey guys can you can I ask a question? Sure lil buddy widget responded to him not as angry as yesterday

Can you to help me build a house wubbzy asked innocently

Yeah that is - Wait a what widget asked a little confused by what he said.

What about a house widget Walden asked.

Wubbzy wants us to build him a house! widget yelped a little to loudly

Calm down widget a toy house is nothing you an i can't do. Walden said proudly

Well actually Walden wubbzy said looking at he's feet. I need you to build me house to live in. Wubbzy smiled

See widget no problem... Wait a house to li-live in Walden Stuttered

Well I don't have a house to live in an i don't want to be a bother to you guys

Please lil buddy you can live with me widget smiled some on

What! Really you mean it wubbzy said excitedly

Wubbzy then bounced on his tail behind widget waiting to following her home

See you later Walden widget waived then walked away with wubbzy behind her

Bye guy's Walden waived back at them time to go study Walden said as he walked home

45 mins later

Walden was reading his themselves till he heard a knock at the door .

who is it Walden replied .

Ah it's me wubbzy.

Hey wubbzy what are you doing here

Well I um .wubbzy replied nervously

Let me guess you destroyed one of widgets machine

I said I was sorry. Wubbzy apologized

OK let's talk to her tomorrow OK Walden smiled. Now come on in

Wubbzy sadly walled in hoping he didn't mess this up two

1 hour later Walden had been a little more patient with him however wubbzy was still a little wild being a former prince wubbzy knew how to act normal he was just so happy to be outside the castle he didn't know how to act

Wubbzy started walking from place his tail hanging low as the sun started setting

Wubbzy saw a kid walking on the streets wubbzy ran up to him

Hey do you have a place I could live in wubbzy said

The kid was going to answer wubbzy until he saw his tail

Oh that's kooky the kid wiggled his fingers as he walked away

Wait come back wubbzy pleaded to the kid. Then it started to rain.

Ah man wubbzy said sadly. Wubbzy always seen rain in his old room but never felt it an knew he didn't like the cold wetness on his fur so he ran an bounced till he found a tree. Wubbzy then jumped in the tree.

The first thing wubbzy found was that the tree was huge an had multiple levels almost like a house.

Wubbzy thought for a sec maybe if I clean up a bit I could turn this to my new house but I am going to need some help

The next day wubbzy woke up happily then his back cracked an his smile faded. Man I wish I had a bed wubbzy said to himself Wubbzy then got up to walk outside he notice that the tree was almost like he's old castle.

Wubbzy then walked to Walden's house to see if he could play kickety kick ball not knowing that everyone was watching him bounced toward Walden's house. The people started whispering about his tail.

Wubbzy didn't notice because of how happy he was to be outside not knowing that today we be worst than any day in the castle

Sorry for the wait guys however I hope u Guy's enjoy


	5. the tail

Wow wow wubbzy chp 5 the tail

First let me say it has been awhile since my last update life happens so let me say I am sorry and thank you to all the readers enjoy the chapter

Wubbzy had finally made it to Walden's house but before he could knock on the door he seen a note saying

Dear friend or stranger if you are looking for me I went out shopping for books anyway won't be back until noon love Walden

Ah man Walden's not home maybe widget can play with me wubbzy bounced towards widgets house but before he could get there a tall lady stopped him. wubbzy looked up see a girl in a dark red suit with a skirt on that stopped halfway she had yellow fur like wubbzy but had black hair

Excuse me sir you wouldn't happen to be wubbzy by any chance the Lady asked.

Actually yes, do you want to play with me wubbzy stated showing his kickety kick ball while wagging his tail

Actually I would love to she giggled. Wubbzy smiled .

However I was told that you will be entered into my school I am miss blonde I am the principal of wuzzyleberg elementary school

Wow I never been to a school wubbzy said a bit nervous and excited to go to his first school. In the castle his parents assigned tutors to teach him every thing how to read and write, heck now that he thought he didn't spend much time with his parents

OK please come this way the teacher took wubbzy hand an led him to the school. For his next adventure

Meanwhile

The king sat up impatiently as the guards told him more news on how they couldn't find his son. It had been 4 days.

However the King couldn't care, Truth be told the king never liked his son,his tail was kookie, was careless and had to much fun. How are you supposed to rule a kingdom acting the way wuzzyle did. However he needed an air to his throne. An the king had none of wuzzyle escape plan for awhile so to make sure he succeed in his escape the king lowered his security that day just to make sure he got away. Why because the king had a back up plan.

5 years ago the king an the queen had wuzzyle however unknown to the queen another woman was having his kid as well

After the other child was born the king took the baby an had him secretly tutored and trained to be the opposite of wuzzyle

He named him-

So sir what do we do. The Kings thoughts were cut off by the guards

You will keep looking for him! the king fake yelled at his guards

Yes sir they scurried away

After the guards left the king went to the secret area we're he was greeted by his 4 hand picked tutors Joe an orange bunny who was very old slightly tall with a butler suit colored black and had red eyes

The other one was a girl named sally she was light blue with a dress that went to her short calf's she was short and was 13 years old and extremely smart she had two black eyes pig ears an a pig nose and blonde hair

The last one was extremely big and had a pair of shark teeth big black eyes to huge feet an covered in fur his name was Herbert however their was a problem

Were is Master Stewart the king wondered aloud?

Well he is with your son wizzle teaching him about table manor's Sally

Good the king smiled master Stewart his best servant an most loyal Stewart was the one who made the plan in the first place

Oh no the king thought for a second an remember what wizzle looked like an hoped he didn't look like wuzzyle.

Unfortunately the Kings hopes were shattered as wizzle looked up from his plate at his father. May I be excused wizzle asked Stewart

The king looked towards Stewart. He was very short were a black shirt and black shorts an had bear ears he also had two different colored eyes one black one red just like his fur his left side is all black with a red eye an the other side was all red with a black eye. Stewart smiled. Of course wizzle he answered with a slight hiss in his voice

Wizzle picked up his plate an cleaned it after that he ran to his father an hugged him

Wizzle looked exactly like wuzzyle even down to the tail only differences was his eyes were brown beside that they look the same an wizzle wore a red cap.

He looked at his son. I have surprise for you, you can now go outside the bunker the king stated

Wizzle smiled as his tail wags wow re- really. Wizzle didn't show it but he hated be locked up in this bunker an was ready to finally see all the stuff he read about.

However. The king started, you see your brother has escaped to wuzzyleberg so if my guards catch you they will lock you up in the castle

What no whyyy wizzle whined. Because you two look a like so they will think your my other son so they will bring me to you and you already know people can't know your my son Their is only one way to finally be free from this bunker an finally take the throne

What do I have to do. Wizzle asked excitement in his chest

The kingdom only thinks I have one son so what happens if my real son you took his place as wuzzyle

So I will be the new wuzzyle he asked a bit confused by the king

Yes you will but their is a problem wuzzyle is still their can't be two wuzzyles so you must eliminate him can you do it

Of course your Majesty wizzle bowed, however in his head he was excited to finally leave this place and go outside an if eliminating wuzzyle means he will finally be free then wuzzyle better watch his back

Meanwhile back at school wubbzy had a very ruff first day of school but it was fun to meet new people but every one keep making fun of his tail calling it kookie and no one would play with him luckily he can make some friends tomorrow

He walked home thinking of ways to fix his tail problems not realising that a car had stopped in front of him. He stopped in his tracks it wasn't just any car it was a carriage a Royal carriage he seen his parents in one before. As soon as the carriage stopped wubbzy knew his father was coming out he was to scared to move

However soon a crowd formed around wubbzy blocking his vision,then he heard a voice very similar to his own then he heard what he said

My name is wuzzyle Prince of wuzzyleberg I have come to see if this town is really so good to be named after me. He said a bit meanly.

Wubbzy thought he lost his mind was he cloned our something cause he is wuzzyle so who is this boy pretending to be him.

Wubbzy heard a lot of whispers from the crowd he got past every one then saw the imposters face.

It is me. Wow wow I have a twin he thought, the kid walked down out of the carriage for every one to stare at his tail

The crowd whispered some more until someone yelled. That's kookie

Every then laughed at his tail as it hung low to the ground. Seems were more alike then I thought wubbzy said a little sad for the other him until he heard

SILENCE! DARE MOCK MY TAIL! Sorry about that but do not make fun of my tail please. He asked politely

The crowd nodded slowly.

Now if you don't mind the impostor started I am going to need a place to live for a- he stopped

Wubbzy wondered why until he saw the impostor looking write at him

Oh no wubbzy thought

Y-you the impostor said. Wuzzyle? So dad was right you are here

Wubbzy then ran through the crowd trying to get home.

Wait the impostor said running after him, wubbzy realising how fast the impostor was started bouncing on his tail

Wow wow how did you do that? The impostor asked shocked but by then wubbzy was gone.

Excuse me does anyone know were he lives.

A little girl came next him. Wubbzy somewhere in the outskirts of town, do you know him?

No just interested so do you guys have a place I can sleep? Wuzzyle smiled

Hope you enjoyed the chp see you guys next time

electrical


	6. Dino island disaster of 1

The untold story chp 6 Dino island disaster pt1

BTW this is slightly based of the episode with some changes here and there btw happy birthday to me 4 24 enjoy the chapter

And sorry for the wait make sure to review so I can see any problems anyway enjoy. Then again I am flawless jk

Wubbzy had made it back home from the clone that was after him

I didn't know I have a twin or a clone whatever. Wubbzy thought

However wubbzy did know that he had to leave, but where wubbzy said aloud until he heard talking out side his house

Widget unless you and I do something that volcano going to erupt, we need to find away to Dino island any ideas widget? Walden asked

Well I do have a prototype that could get us over to that island no problem o but it's at my shop. widget said

OK go to your shop and get the prototype I will get everything we need to stop th- before he could finish his sentence a huge rumble shook him to the ground.

You OK Walden? widget asked asked as she helped him up.

Yeah but we're running out of time meet me at the pier in 5 min. An don't tell wubbzy I don't think he is ready to come it might be to dangerous for him. Walden told widget as they but went towards there house's

Hmmmm wubbzy thought a dangerous adventure that sounds a bit scary and exciting but they don't want me to go so I guess I won't. Wubbzy thought until he remembered the other him that was in wuzzyleberg, I need to go somewhere if he calls dad I will be bought back home. Wubbzy then came up with a plan to sneak on with widget and walden .

Alright wubbzy thought. I hope this works wubbzy said as he left his house to go to widgets house

This was just hey I am back quick chapter the next one will be longer an I have 3 more stories in the works the untold story however is almost finish I plan to have 10 to 15 chapter


End file.
